Only A Matter Of Time
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: Daryl saves Andrea in the woods, Daryl realizes he loves Andrea, but Carol is in love with him. Who will Daryl choose, or will the dead choose for him? Rated M for strong language, and violent content, and sexual behavior. 18
1. Chapter 1 Andrea

Only A Matter Of Time

**A/N: I know I haven't written the second chapter of Treachery yet, but I will eventually…I wanted to start a different story because I don't just wanna write that walking dead story, just going through every episode pretty much in writing. But anyways this story is different. Rated M for language, and sexual content.**

**Takes Place After the S2 Finale**

**Glenn's POV**

It was only a matter of time before we all find out something about ourselves. And here is time we find it out. "We're all infected." Does this mean we're going to run a fever and just go crazy and turn into a zombie?

"What the fuck, Rick? Why did you keep this from us?" I yell. "I kept…it too myself…didn't believe it until Shane turned." Rick slams back.

"Why didn't you tell us first anyways? Now I'm completely thinking you're full of bullshit. Is that right, Rick?" I yell at him.

"You know what, Glenn! The asshole was crazy, just started to suicide. Why would I think he would really be telling the truth. He only thought, he didn't say he knew. So you people don't need to be dickheads to me. I kept it to myself, and if you just gonna ignore that, then you can go fuck yourselves." He bolts off. How did he see Shane turn if he was ambushed in the herd of walkers.

"So what now?" Lori says.

"At lease somebody should talk some sense into dat asshole." Daryl says.

"Don't insult my husband, Daryl." Lori slams him back.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. You don't know shit about this fucking situation, so shut up. God. Do you have to be a pain in the ass?" Daryl yells.

Lori doesn't reply and just walks away.

"Stupid bitch." Daryl mutters to himself.

"We aren't safe with Rick, who agrees?" Carol says.

"I sure hate the guy now, but I don' think you'd be sayin' shit like that." Daryl groans.

"Too many people died, because of him. We need to move." Carol replies.

"NOBODY'S GOING ANYWHERE." Rick says.

"You know what, Rick? Fuck you. I honestly don' give a shit what yer ass has to say about anything. We leave if we want. So ya might as well, fuck off." Daryl gets in his face.

"Go on….who's stopping you? I saved your goddamn lives these whole 3 months. Go on! Let's see how far you get!"

Rick walks away.

"I hope Andrea's o'kay. She a tough girl, ya'know?"

Daryl grins. "Yeah, she'll make it, you know it."

The moon sets down and sleeps, I hear the faint sounds of walkers being shot, and the sounds all alarm us.

"Y'all go back to sleep, I got this." Daryl says.

**Daryl's POV**

I walk out into the woods, checking out whoever is popping their heat off.

"Andrea!" I yell.

"Andrea!" I yell again.

And suddenly, I'm snuck up on, and hit on the head by a Rock. "Ahhh, shit. Who the fu-" I groan.

"Oh my god, Daryl, I'm sorry!" Andrea apologizes.

"Where ya been?" I say.

"Lost. Haven't you noticed?" She laughs. "Look, I'm sorry about…yeah."

"No problem, just don' hit me again…you do, best pray I have amnesia." I laugh.

Andrea kisses me. Ahh, she got a thing for me now, heh.

"Ya get straight to the point, don't yah?" I say.

"I'm sorry. I'm a fucking dumbass. It's just….I've had a crush on you for a while. I don't know why I did that. Just forget that ever happened." Andrea says embarrassed.

"Nahhhh…it's fine. Thought you liked Shane, oh yeah…you do know what happen, right?" I say.

"Shane? What happen? He dead?" She asks.

"Yah, Rick killed him, apparently, the douchebag fucked Rick's wife. Nasty what cheatin' makes yah do." I say.

"Forget I kissed you, okay? And I'm going to kick Rick's ass. Just letting you know that, okay?"

"Hah. Fine by me." I chuckle.

I stand up trying to heal my huge bruise from the rock, and we walk back to our campsite, and it's morning.

"What'd we miss?" Daryl asks.

"Andrea, are you okay?" Lori asks.

"Fine. Wouldn't have been without some hooded stranger named Michonne. She saved me, she had two armless, jawless walkers." Andrea replies.

"Sounds like a motha'fuckin' badass." I say.

We laugh. "She was…she was badass. I mean who kept two armless and jawless walkers chained to her. Pretty smart and badass."

"Chinaman, what's goin' on with ya?"

"Just still pissed." Glenn groans.

"Yah know what, let's just bugger off to that statement, al'righ?" I say to Glenn, and he picks up a pair of binoculars and a rifle. "I'm gonna keep watch on the RV."

He says. "Have fun with that." I say.

I go to sleep, making sure my head is gently taken care of. "Son'a bitch." I groan. I press my hand against my head. "Hey, you alright, Daryl?" Andrea asks me.  
"Fine. Just head hurts like hell." I groan.

"Look, I'm sorry….it's so goddamn dark out, I can't see."

"It fine. We cool. Best pray I'm dead next time." I say.

"Yeah, you said that earlier. I'll sure pray if it happens again." Andrea chuckles.

"Look, Rick's bein' an dick, but dat doesn' mean he ain't a good leader, nahmean?" I explain to her.  
"Yes, I know. It's just…Shane did more for this group, and he's dead, and now Rick is still in control. Shane was right." Andrea tries to explain to me.

"Shane was fuckin' crazy, every word comin' out of his bullshit mouth. Fuck him." I roll my eyes.

"Your right…I'm stupid." Andrea says.

"Yo, girl, chill out. It's coo'. Shane weren't in his right mind da whole time I knew him." I say.

"C'mere." I say. She walks to me, and we share a passionate kiss. "Ayo, I'm sorry. Dat was outta line." I say. Andrea just glares at me, "It's okay, we're even from what happened earlier in the woods."

"Even? You hit me with a goddamn rock in da fuckin' head. And we kiss and we're even for that?" I laugh.

"I don't know…bahaha." She keeps laugh, and I pull her into me and kiss her again, and we start making out.

"Okay, girl….ya sure ya wanna do dis?" I ask.

"Sure. I've liked you for a while." She replies.

"Aiight, then, answer answered." I say, and I take my shirt off. And we she takes her shirt off, and she unstraps her bra. **(REMOVED SEX SCENE) **

I wake up, my crossbow at my side, and I head out of my tent. "I'm fuckin' hungry, when we going to get good shit? Eh?" I yawn. "Daryl, a word?" Rick says.  
"fuck yah want?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Look, I know I'm not a good leader at all, I've made MANY mistakes. Deaths because of me. This group doesn't deserve me to be leader. They need you." Rick explains. "Can you at least hear me out, instead of blaming my ass for bullshit?"

"What…the hell, Rick? Yah got high? List a few people who died because of you. Most of them were crazy fucks and wanted to die. Yah kno'?" I say.

"Shane…I killed Shane. That's one." Rick says.

"See you can only list one, so chill out man. I don' deserve to be da leader, Yah do, man." I pat his back.  
"Thanks, Daryl. I'll explain the plan to move in a bit."

"Hey, where Chinaman?" I ask.  
"Still watching up here, Daryl." Glenn says,

"Yah look fuckin' ridiculous with Dale's hat, no insult, but it makes me crack up. Holy shit, keep that on." I laugh.  
Ahh, chinaman makes me laugh. I walk to Andrea's tent.  
"That night was a mistake, ain't it?" I say.

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry, Daryl. Just forget that night, okay?" Andrea tells me.

"Ahh, no problem. What's wrong by the way?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant, Daryl. That's what's fucking wrong!" Andrea yells.

"No shit? Oh god damn it, I'm not the fucking father am I? Please be Dale." I say. "Just kiddin' Drea."

"Yes, you're the fucking father! God! I'm sorry, I'm a fucking dumbass. Why did we have sex last night? Why?"

Andrea just starts yelling. "Holy fuckin' shit, chill da fuck out, people will hear us." I look behind as my tent door opens. "I heard everything." Carol says.

"Carol, bugger off, please? Mind yo own' business, kay?"

"Daryl, I loved you…you risked your life for Sophia...I'm sorry, oh my god. I'm retarded." Carol runs off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yells.

It's Carol's voice. I grab my crossbow and run out, and ready to shoot, but only see the bitten corpse of Carol. "Fuck!" I aim my crossbow right at the walker, bam.

It's gone. "Carol, shit. What happened?" I ask.  
"I….let….it get me….I have no family left, why should I stay in this….wor-" And by that, I know she's dead.

"Damn." I feel sad about Carol.

"RICK! GET YO' ASS OVER HERE! NOW!" I yell.

"Look what fuckin' happen? We need to fuckin' move NOW!" I say. "Christ." Rick looks over and spots a herd of walkers that has to be…thousands, millions of walkers charging after us. Right for us. And suddenly, I feel the touch of a familiar person. Walker Carol tackles me to the ground, and attempts to bite me, "Off, dammit!" I yell, and kick her off me. I aim my crossbow, but it's hard to do it. "I'm sorry." I shoot. I'm not thinking straight that WASN'T Carol. "C'mon….Daryl! LET'S GO!" Rick yells to me. "What about Chinaman?" I ask. "Glenn, wake the fuck up!" Rick yells. "Wha-what the…OH SHIT! DON'T LEAVE ME…HOLY SHIT!" Glenn yells. He fell asleep. I spot in the grass, a flare. I try to use it, but it's only half. Good enough. I signal the flare, into the air, but it doesn't work at all. "Thanks a lot..stupid shit." I say to the flare. "Wake the fuck up, Chinaman, and let's go! Jesus Christ!" I yell at him, we keep running and running, until we reach a prison, but the gates are closed. But in there, I see an old friend. Old family actually. "MERLE! COME ON, BROTHA, HELP US!" I am so excited to see Merle. "Hang on, little brotha!" He yells, but then seems to notice Rick.

"Only you, brotha." Merle says. I can't leave them to die.

But I run to the gate, opening and then closing and look at my old group's face for one last time.

"Daryl, please! Don't leave us!" Glenn yells.

"I'M SORRY!" I yell, and I hear long faint screams.

I just let…them die.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**This will probably have a total of 5 or 6 chapters, or more, who knows. Yes it's a Daryl/Andrea story, but you know Andrea's barely in it. That's why this is only the first chapter. Chapter 2 should be up sometime next week. R&R. **

**WRITTEN BY DarylDixonReedus**


	2. Chapter 2 Craziness

**Chapter 2**

"C'mon Merle, open the fuckin' door!" I yell at my .my own hand." I elbow Merle in the head, knocking him out. "Sorry, brother." I say, and open the prison gates. "C'mon!" I yell. And when they all enter I quickly close the gates. "Daryl, I thought you were going to leave us…" Glenn says. "I was goin' to…but we've been through too much…shit. I couldn' let yah guys just die."

"So what about Merle?" Rick asks.

"May be a pain in the ass to ye and T-Dog. Just I'll control him, aiight?" Daryl says. _You're a good man, Daryl Dixon._ Carol's voice says in my head. "Say wut?" I look around. "What?" Glenn asks. _Daryl._ "Who the fuck keeps sayin' that? I ain't playin'!" I yell. "Are you going crazy, Daryl?" Rick says to me. I ain't crazy. Am not.

"It's Carol…she speakin' to me. I ain't going crazy, you sumbitches." Rick just pats my back, and tries to tell me to calm down, I push him away. "Fuck off." I tell him and walk away. And walk in a tent looks like Merle set up. "I'm sorry, Carol….I'm fuckin' sorry. I didn't know…I let ye die." _Yes, you let me die….but I forgive you….c'mere…._

And suddenly, I'm attacked by a walker. What the hell, when did the walker get in the prison? I grab the knife out of my belt, and shove the knife into the walker's head. "Sneaky bitch…" I grin. _Daryl…you are going to die soon…you know…and maybe you'll be with me…._

"Carol…your dead! I ain't talkin' to you. I'm talkin' to some asshole in my head." I yell to myself.

"Damn it, Daryl…we can hear you from tons of miles away, what the fuck is going on!" Rick yells.

I punch Rick repeatedly…"Daryl….please…I'm…I'm…." I keep punching till he's fainted, or maybe dead. "Oh shit…what the….what the fuck did I just do…?" I yell. And I put a gun to my head and just about to pull the trigger, Andrea stops me. "What the fuck are you doing? Oh my god, what happened to Rick?" Andrea screeches. "I've lost my fuckin' mind….Andrea…ever since Carol died….I've been goin' crazy." I start to hit myself repeatedly. "Stop! Stop! Goddamn it, Daryl…your gonna kill yourself." I can't believe I just punched Rick many times..maybe he just died because of me. _You're a murderer, Daryl Dixon…_"Y-you! Your driving me crazy, motha'fuckin' bitch!" I look at Andrea and punch her. I don't know why I did that. "W-what…did I do?" Andrea groans, wiping the blood off her face. "W-what's wrong with me…drea? I grab my knife and stab myself in the stomach. "DARYL!" Andrea yells. I black out.

**Andrea's POV**

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I hold Daryl's bloody body in my hands, he is very heavy, so I just drag him. "Someone help!" I yell. "What the fuck did you do to my brother, you fucking bitch! Huh? What the FUCK DID YOU DO!" Merle punches me and points a gun to my head.

"Start talking, you whore." Merle cocks the gun. Daryl wakes up and tries to talk…"M-merle…d-d-don't…" Daryl black outs again. Merle starts to cry. "W-who did this? TELL ME NOW!" I see a walker walking behind Merle, and tell him to look out.."Wha? Oh shit!" Merle jumps behind trying to shoot, but misses…"I wouldn't have missed if I had my other hand…assholes." Merle then grabs his knife with his one hand and knifes the walker in the head.

"Now….who the fuck stabbed my baby brother!" Merle yells. "He stabbed…himself." I yell to him. "Why? He wouldn't do that…fuckin' bitch you lying!" Merle yells at me. Rick walks up to Merle and kicks him in the face. "Andrea's not lying, shithead. Daryl stabbed himself, I saw it." Rick says, putting ice on his eye.

"Fuck happen to ye?" Merle asks.

"Daryl…was kinda going crazy…and he punched me repeatedly…" Rick says.

"Ye deserved it." Merle punches Rick right in the face, and Rick falls to the ground. "Ye also deserved this!" Merle kicks Rick repeatedly, and Daryl stands up, and knocks Merle out with his elbow. "Fuck is wrong with my brotha these days?" Daryl groans and he blacks out again. "Daryl…stay calm…your going to live alright?" Rick tells Daryl. "Your going to be fine, we'll get Hershel. Rick….he's not even awake" I slap Rick. "Oh c'mon! Why the fuck is everybody punchin' me?" Rick yells. "That's for killing Shane." I says. "Okay…guess we're even…." Rick smiles.

"Yeah…" I say. And we keep staring at each and then we both share a passionate kiss. We break apart, and just look at each other. "W-what…OH MY GOD…WHY THE FUCK DID…" I yell. Daryl looks at us. "Quite the siesta, eh?" I laugh, but then Daryl just looks at us. "Moment…Rick? Oh…and, sorry 'bout yah know." Rick accepts his apology and walks away. "Andrea…I'm sorry for that…" Rick tells me, but I just tell him it wasn't his fault it was mine…I kissed him. Rick walks away.

**Daryl's POV**

"I get ye ass fuckin' pregnant…and….you…just kiss Rick? Is he the goddamn…f-father?" My stomach groans with blood and I start pouring out blood. "P-please…help.." I black out. I wake up in a bed, with a huge bandage over my waist. I've got a tube into my body with blood going in and out. "How ye feelin' brotha?" Merle asks.

"Fine...who patch' me up?" I ask. "Some oldie named Hershel…he was with that asshole group of theirs….Look…I'll let them stay, and you of course…but they still can't mess with me, aiight?" Merle explains to me. "Just…passin' some news to ya…but…you might not like this…" I look at him confused. "Spit it out." Merle just looks at me…"What the fuck is it?" I yell at him.

"You're….you're infected." Merle says.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**OOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER! There'll be 4 chapters in this fanfic….Chapter 3 on April 28****th****!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

Chapter 3 of Only a Matter of Time

**Last chapter was a bit short, and written badly, but this I will not rush on too much. Rated M for strong language, and violent content**

"The hell are yah smokin' brotha? Daryl Fucking Dixon dose not get infected." I say. "How yah explain that bit mark? Huh?" Merle points to my stomach. "Oh..shit…I gonna die, brotha." Merle just says no. "Yah ain't going to die brotha, I promise you that. We are gonna find help. Well, I am anyway." I just stop him and just scream,

"How the fuck did I get infected? ANSWER ME!" I yell.

"Chill. Shit. One of those zombies was in here and snuck up on you and nobody was here and bit yah. Luckily I got in here to save you, but you got fuckin' bit." Merle explains. "Damn…." I say. And then immediately Hershel bursts in the door, and screams, "You're not infected…maybe not…but possibly you are. I'm not sure."

I just look confused at him. "The fuck yah mean? What's this damn bit mark den?" Hershel just points at the needle to draw blood. "Merle, you fuckin' asshole. You lied to me." Merle just laughs…"Got yah good brotha!"

I punch him in the arm, kidding around. "I went along with it…just for fun." Hershel laughs.

"Damn…you guys got me scared." I say. "Thought I was gunna die." Merle just helds his hand out. "Let's get up brotha." He pulls me up, and I was out for 2 weeks. Shit.

I run to Andrea and she is fat as hell. "Damn girl, you fat as hell, how much yah been eatin'?" I chuckle.

"I'm pregnant, you bastard!" Andrea screams.

"Oh..yeah I forgot about that….oh shit." I fall to the ground. "You alright?" Andrea asks. "Fine. Stomach hurts like hell." Rick runs to me and Andrea. "Uh…how…I won't ask." Andrea stares at me embarrassed. "Okay…anyways, Daryl how you feelin'?" I look at him. "Fine, you? Sorry about beating you to a pulp, ain't like me at all." They both stare at me. "Okay, may be like me…but..ain't fuckin' killin' people I trust." I explain. "It's fine…Daryl…don't mention it. Anyways, you see those walkers in the gate?" Rick points to the walkers surrounding the prison. "Holy shit…." I say. "They've been there for a damn week. Let's just clean em' up." Rick says. "Whatever yah say, Officer Friendly." Rick glaes at me. "Who told you that?" I laugh, "Merle…bahaha made me laugh like hell." I laugh out loud, then Rick joins me. "Okay, we're going to open the fuckin' prison gates, and shoot em' all." I just glare at him, and so does Andrea. "You high, damn…the fuck?"

Rick just looks back at me. "I-I know what your thinkin' but we have a backup plan if we get overrun." I look at him. "The backup plan better fuckin' work. We just use our manpower to the freakish shiteaters?" I ask.

He nods, "Ready to do this?" I grin, "Yeah."

We just get ready to open the gates, then the walkers jump into T-Dog. "Oh shit, Dog! No!" Then I see T-Dog being eaten by those walkers. "Shit!" I yell. I pull out my shotgun, and aim right for the walker eating T-Dog. I aim, I shoot, and don't miss. "Fucker." I say. "Fuckin' T-Dog got bit….because of this stupid-ass plan!" I yell.

Rick pulls T-Dog, but right when a walker zooms right behind him, I shoot….almost shooting Rick, but of course I knew I wouldn't, shot the walker right in the brain with a bullet, and blood splatters all over Rick's face. Rick drags T-Dog to the small building everybody else is.

"Merle! Go to the left!" Rick yells.

"I don't take orders from a pussy!" Merle flips him off.

And suddenly I see Merle attacked by three walkers, taking him down...

I scream and run to where he's being attacked, I'm too far away. "Merle, no! DAMN IT!" And suddenly, Merle is attacked by two more walkers and they rip Merle's guts open and just keep nibbling on his body. I take the long-shot, and miss. "Merle! NO!" I yell, and shoot 5 rounds…boom, boom, boom, boom, and…SHIT! I'm out of ammo. Thought I could shoot 5 round, and the last walker ripping Merle's leg open. "No! NOT MY BROTHER, NOT MY FUCKIN' BROTHA!" I yell and kick the Walker in the face. I keep stomping the walker's face until he loses his eye, and grab the knife from Merle's belt and stab the knife right through the brain. I begin to cry. "Merle…..no! NO!" I scream. "I-I" He can't speak.

"Sorry, brother." I shove the knife right through his head.

I cry and grab the beretta from his belt. "Should've used this…dumbass." I cry, and shoot the last remaining walkers, until there comes a humongous herd of walkers.

"Fuck!" Rick yells. "Oh…god…what happened to Merle?"

I yell at him, trying to stop the pain from my stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK HAPPENED, STUPID SHITHEAD!" I scream and push him.

"Daryl…I'm sorry, I know your sad, I'm sorry for your loss..but you don't need to push me." Rick says, putting his hand on my arm. I push his hand off and punch him again repeatedly, "Stupid motherfucker, how you like bein' eaten, eh? Have fun!" I climb the ladder of some building that climbs to the top of the bottom of the prison gate, I climb it, and just leave everybody behind. And just don't stop running.

**Rick's POV**

Damn. My face hurts like hell. Looks like Daryl run away, what the hell? I feel bad for him, but I need to get up and close them gates. But then suddenly, I see Daryl running around the gates, and just shoots all of the damn walkers every one he sees. "Daryl! Come on!" I yell. "Just wait a minute, Jesus!" He yells back. I'm sorry, Daryl…I've been such a douchebag to you…fuck my thinking, he can't hear my thinking. Then he's attacked by two walkers. "Shit!"

**Daryl's POV**

"Get off me, shiteater!" I kick one of the walkers face, and then the other one grabs my hair, and he pulls it as hard as he can…"Stop, you piece…of." Then suddenly the hands let go, and the face falls on me. "Feelin' sleepy, bitch?" I say. Then the second walker grabs my feet and attempt to rip it open, but I'm saved by Rick.

"Fuck! Did they bit you?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks. Don't ever make this type of plan again, Jesus Christ." I groan.

"I'll keep that, in mind…sorry about Merle..by the way." Rick tries to comfort me. "Don't worry bout it."

**9 months pass, and still safe in sound in the prison.**

"Oh god…oh god….my water broke!" Andrea yells.

"What the fuck? Oh shit! Just hold on, damn." I yell.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **

**CLIFF HANGER…Chapter 4 on Saturday or maybe earlier..you never know, R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Mourning

**Chapter 4 – Mourning**

**The final chapter is here! Yes, I made the 4****th**** chapter the day after I made the 3****rd**** chapter…so yeah R&R the final chapter! **

I stare at the dead corpse of my brother…Merle Dixon.

"You were a tough son of a bitch..Merle…you really were…that day in school, you kicked that kid's ass because he fuckin' was beating me for no reason. Rest in Peace, brother." I say to his body.

I spot Rick digging a grave for T-Dog and Merle.

I walk to Rick just mad at him, "What kinda fuckin' plan was that? Damn…lost my fuckin' brotha in the damn process." I yell at him. "I'm sorry…that's why I'm not a good leader." Rick tells me. "Pfft. I wanna saw a few words to T-Dog." Rick puts the shovel down and walks away to his family. I wanna walk to Carol and ask how she is, but then it struck me, she's dead. _But I'm still here, Daryl. T-Dog and Merle are with me._ _**Prove he is there with you, let me talk to Merle. **__Hey, brother. __**Merle…is this real or is it all happening inside my head**__? _My head starts to pain. _Don't be ridiculous…of course it's not real._

_Fuck you._ I say to my mind.

**9 months pass.**

I run to Andrea screaming crazily. Shit, she's ready to have her baby? "What the fuck are you screaming for?"

"MY WATER BROKE, YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell, and quickly pick her up and run to Hershel. "Hershel!"

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Andrea's having her baby."

"Why isn't Rick back?" Lori asks. "Maybe he found a place or something." Then suddenly I see Glenn in a costume, looks like he's been bit, oh no! "Chinaman, where you been? Where's the others?" Glenn takes off his suit and yells, "They're almost here, but we need to hide! Woodbury is after us!" Then suddenly we see a huge tank with a eyepatched man, saying, "Kill THEM ALL!" Oh shit, what? "RUN! RUN! FUCKING SHIT!" Rick yells. "Maggie, c'mon!" Glenn yells to his wife.

"Get dat damn baby out of her now!" I yell to Hershel.

"SHUT UP DARYL YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Andrea yells at me. "Hormones." I laugh.

Rick gets out all the guns, and I grab my shotgun, and my M1911.

"C'mon assholes, show me what yah got."

They blow up the gates to open them up. "Shit."

And suddenly a hooded stranger comes out of nowhere and attacks the eyepatched man, "ahhhh fuck!" The man says. "Who the hell is dat guy?" I ask Rick. "His name is Brian Blake, he's the Governor of Woodbury apparently, he cut off my hand." Rick throws up his lost hand in the air. "Damn…" I say, and start shooting at the Woodbury people. I killed one, killed two, killed three of them. Ten of them charge in the prison and one tries to shoot me, and I'm shot. "Ah, fuck!" I take it like a man, and keep shooting and kill 4 of there men. "Daryl, your hit! Go back!" Rick yells. I hold my hand on my shoulder, "I'm fine!" The six other men tackle me to the ground punching me repeatedly, quickly I grab my knife and stab two of the men in the leg, have them limping, I then cut four of the men in the chest, killing four. The last two try to shoot me again, but they can't get up, I then thrust the knife into the man's leg, and eventually cut the two other men's legs off. They both roar in pain, but then I grab Merle's knife from my belt and stab them both in the brain at the same time. "Sumbitches. Hey, Rick hand me some tape." I demand Rick. He tosses me tape, I cut my sleeves off my long green t-shirt and wrap tape all around my gunshot wound. I grab my M1911 and keep shooting, and run back to Andrea and check on them.

"What is it?" I say. "It's a girl." Andrea tells me.

"No, I mean…what's wrong?" I ask. "You're the father, Daryl name her." Andrea stares at me. "Carol. Name her Carol." Andrea smiles and shocks at my gunshot wound.

"Don't freak out, I'm fine. Lock the room,it's a battlefield out dere." I say, and they all have guns in their hands, except Andrea of course, and I grab out my shotgun and run and run and stealth kill a few Woodbury citizens, I see a Katana stabbed right through the hooded stranger's body. "Shit." I say, and suddenly I'm stabbed by the eyepatched man. "Oh fuckk…" I groan, and he just punches me, and I kick him in the face, and look to see Rick being throw over the ground by a very big guy. Then I see a huge herd of walkers running to the prison. I look to see Lori laying on the ground, shot and looks dead. "D-damn…you son of a bitch!" I kick Brian. I pull the knife out of my body and stab the Governor, but I only skim his skin about by the arm. While my back is turned he flips me over, body slamming me. "Fatass." I insult him. "Shut up, Fucker." He slams back at me. I see Glenn trying to save me, and he slams the Governor's head with his shotgun, "Couldn't have shot em'?" I yell. "I GOT NO AMMO!" Glenn yells. I grab the knife that's been in my body and throw it at Brian's back, and he coughs out blood, and I grab my shotgun retrieving it from the ground and load in a shell, and aim and shoot and boom.

Brian Blake is dead. I aim my shotgun at the people attacking Rick, bang bang bang. "Rick!" I run to him and see him all bloody. "Tell Carl, and Lori I love them…" Rick says, "They're both dead…Rick…" Rick screams, "No they are not! MY WIFE IS OTHER THERE! MY SON IS LAYING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" I see a bit mark on Rick. "One of the three people who attacked Rick was actually a walker, or maybe they were all walkers. "Shit!" A walker wakes up, and I grab Merle's knife from my belt and I throw it right to the walker's head. I look over to see if anyone else is alive. Hershel's dead. Rick's dead. Lori's dead. Maggie's dead. But Glenn…he's alive. But Andrea, where's Andrea, oh shit. "Rick, I'm sorry." I shoot Rick in the head, and now he is dead. Rick Grimes…the leader of this group. Dead. "Glenn! C'MON!" I yell. And Glenn spots me and I run to the place where Andrea is. I look over to see if Andrea is there. I see many walkers eating…Andrea, and my new baby girl? "NO! NO!" I grab my shotgun, and Glenn does too, we shoot the rest of the walkers. "No…" I say. I see the chewed and broken body of Andrea and Carol. "C'mon, Daryl, we need to go! And we need to go now! NOW!" I didn't shoot one walker in the head, so it gets up and bites Glenn's neck. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I knife the walker in the head. "Glenn…shit." And then a bunch of walkers run into the place I'm in.

"T-told you…..we should've left…" Glenn falls to the ground, and he dies. "Fucking…NO!" I yell at the walkers, "BACK! BACK! BACK! NOW GET BACK!" I shoot my last shotguns shells and see a huge amount of walkers surrounding the prison. I'm done. That's it. I'm done. And suddenly there's walkers at every part of the prison. This world isn't safe anymore for me. Not for anyone. Never was. Even before world's end


End file.
